El Dorado's Strongest Team Dark Chameleon
by Alliccya Zoldyck
Summary: Sepak Bola harus dihapus, karena dunia tidak membutuhkan hal bodoh seperti Sepak Bola… / "Kenapa? Kenapa kalian masih berusaha untuk melindungi sepak bola?" / "—! Ten—Tenma?" / "Kami Dark Chameleon yang akan menghapus Sepak bola" / "Jikyuu Saikyo Eleven?" / "Tenma, Masakka omae—Theta?" / "Tenma! Kami pasti akan mengembalikan mu seperti semula!" ripiu y


.

_Alliccya Zoldyck Presenta_

_._

_Inaz__**uma**__ Ele__**ven**__ G__**o**__ Chr__**ono**__ Sto__**ne's**__ Fan__**fiction**_

_**.**_

_**Inazuma **__Eleven____Level__**-5**_

_._

_**E**__l____Dora__**do's**__**Strongest**__ Te__**am**__ Da__**rk **__Cham__**eleon's **__Invasion_

_._

_Rate: T_

_._

_Lang__**uage**__: Indon__**esian**_

_._

_Genre: Supern__**atural**__, Mys__**tery**__ (maybe), Adve__**nture**__, Frien__**dship**_

_._

_Warning: Jelek, nggak bermutu, OOC, awas ada satpol PP (?)! silahkan klik tanda silang dilaptop, hape, ipad atau tembok (?)anda sekalian pada televisi anda sebelum anda kena rasia karena FF ini super HANCUR! Berdasarkan setiap episode dengan sedikit (banyak) perubahan, dan disini bukan Zanark aja yang jahatnya minta ampun tapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii seseorang juga yaituuuuuu rahasia! *plak* pokoknya bikin kalian jantungan deh!_

_._

_OC: Yukimura Ayumi _

_._

_Summary: Sepak Bola harus dihapus, karena dunia tidak membutuhkan hal bodoh seperti Sepak Bola… / "Kenapa? Kenapa kalian masih berusaha untuk melindungi sepak bola?" / "—! Ten—Tenma?" / "Kami Dark Chameleon yang akan menghapus Sepak bola" / "Jikyuu Saikyo Eleven?" / "Tenma, Masakka omae—Theta?" / "Tenma! Kami pasti akan mengembalikan mu seperti semula!"_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

**1 Bulan yang lalu, pertandingan persahabatan Japan dengan America**

"Dengan begini pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan jepang dengan skor 10-0 dengan kemenangan jepang!" Si koki sebuah restoran itu tiba-tiba mengilang

"_Oretachi wa maketta_?" Shinsuke menatap[Protocol Omega 2.0]dengan tatapan putus asa

"Saa~ Fey-kun, keberadaanmu itu sangat mengganggu. Bagaimana kalau kau menghilang saja?" Tanya Beta, _captain_ tim[Protocol Omega 2.0]sambil mengambil _Sphere Devise _Miliknya lalu menyentuh tombol berwanra ungu

-_Lock on Mode_-

Sebuah cahaya ungu tiba-tiba datang kearah Fey, dan mulai menarik tubuhnya yang mungil itu

"FEY!" Seru Tenma panic saat melihat temannya yang ingin dimasukkan kedalam bola tersebut, namun belum setengah jalan (?) tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menghalangi

"_God Hand_!" Ternyata itu adalah Endou Mamoru, dia megeluarkan Hissatsunya untuk melidungi Fey

"Semuanya Ayo naik!" Tiba-tiba sebuah _Caravan_ muncul dan tampaklah Aruno-_Hakase_ yang mengemudikan _caravan_ tersebut, _caravan_ tersebut mendarat dengan selamat di bandara Soekarno-Hatta (?)

"Semuanya Ayo naik!" seru Tenma sambil mengarahkan teman-temannya agar naik ke atas caravan

"Fey! Kau juga ayo cepat pergi!" Seru Endou sambil tetap menahan cahaya keunguan itu dengan _Gon Hand Lv 5 _nya. Fey menatap Endou sebentar lalu pergi

"Mereka kabur" kata salah satu pemain [Protocol Omega 2.0]sementara Beta hanya mengembungkan pipinya, imuuuuttt~~

"_Beta…" _

"_Ganti target, kurung Endou Mamoru…"_

"_Yes, Master_"

"Semua sudah siap! Ayo cepat _Kantoku_!"

"Okay!" Endou masih susah payah menahan cahaya aneh itu namun, tiba-tiba cahaya ungu aneh itu semakin membesar, menghisap _God Hand Lv 5 _milik Endou bersama dengan orangnya

"_Kantoku!_"

"Ukhh~~" Endou berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tubuhnya tidak tertarik oleh cahaya tersebut, namun apa daya kekuatan Endou yang sekarang tidak cukup untuk menahan tubuhnya. Akhirnya ia pun terhisap kedalam _Sphere Devise _dan menghilang

"_Kantoku!_" Seru Tenma dari dalam _caravan _tubuhnya bergerak untuk keluar namun ditahan oleh Wondeba

"Sudah terlambat Tenma, tidak ada gunanya kesana!" Kata Wondeba sambil tetap menahan tubuh Tenma.

"Tapi _Kantoku—!_" Mereka akhirnya pergi dari sana

"Yah mereka pergi" Kata salah satu _member _[Protocol Omega 2.0]

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kita sudah mendapatkan Endou-san" Kata Beta sambil menatap _Sphere Devise_-nya

**Di Dalam **_**Caravan**_

"Kantoku… Apa yang terjadi pada Endou-_Kantoku!?_" Tanya Tenma sambil mencengkram pundak Shindou

"Tenma…" Shindou menatap namun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tenma

"Dia pasti sedang terkurung sekarang" Kata Wondeba

"Terkurung?" Tanya Tenma tanpa melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari pundak Shindou, dan Shindou-nya sendiri yang tidak berusaha melepaskan tangan Tenma dari pundaknya

"Dia terjebak di dalam compressed dimension, tanpa bisa bergerak atau berbicara atau melakukan hal apapun" Jelas Wondeba yang langsung membuat Tenma terdiam sejenak

"T…Tidak mungkin" Kata Tenma, merekapun melanjutkan perjalannya mereka

Tenma terdiam disamping Fey, ia memandang kearah depan tanpa ada yang mengetahui kalau

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tatapan matanya kosong

**PRESENT TIME**

_Caravan _sudah mendarat di depan Inazuma tower, Shinsuke perlahan turun dari _caravan _diikuti Shindou, Tenma, Tsurugi, Nishiki dan para manager

"Kita tidak bisa mengembalikan sejarah kearah yang seharusnya" Kata Shinsuke sambil menatap

"Endou-_Kantoku…_" Tenma menatap kosong karah matahari senja

"_Minna_! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk Depresi!" Seru Wondeba

"Yang harus kita lakukan adalah latihan" Seru Wondeba lagi

"Apa yang dikatakan beruang satu ini benar ze yo" Kata Nishiki membenarkan Wondeba, namun Tenma tidak merespon kata-kata Wondeba dan Nishiki dia hanya terdiam menatap matahari Terbenam

"Siapa yang kau bilang Beruang?!" Seru Wondeba kesal

"Berdiam diri saja bukanlah gayaku!" Seru Nishiki mengabaikan kekesalan Wondeba

"Sebanyak apapun, mereka menyerang semangat Raimonku!"

"Nishiki-senpai…" Guman Tenma, namun ia tetap menatap langit sore

'Semangat katanya? Sepak bola kan sudah dilarang, _Baka_'

"Apapun yang diambil dari kita, kita hanya perlu merebutnya kembali" Kata Tsurugi sambil tersenyum kecil

'**Tidak akan bisa—'**

"Jika kalian masih ingin melanjutkan ini… lakukan saja sendiri. Aku tidak akan membantu lagi" Tiba-tiba Hayami berkata aneh seperti itu

"Hayami?" Shindou menatap tidak percaya sama apa yang barusaja dikatakan oleh Hayami

"Kenapa aku tadi bermain sepak bola?"

'—**Kalian tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan sepak bola'**

"Yah Aku juga tidak mengerti"

'**Karena sepak bola, harus dimusnahkan dari dunia ini'**

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, dan menonton acara di televisi"

'**Lihat? Semua orang benci sepak bola—'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'—**Jadi apa gunanya? Kalian mengorbankan tenaga bahkan nyawa kalian demi mengembalikan sepak bola yang tak ada artinya itu?'**

"Ada apa dengan kalian, Semuanya!?" Shindou menatap mereka dengan tatapan antara terkejut dan sedikit kesal

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa" Jawab Kurama

"Kita hanya kembali ke kami yang sebenarnya" Lanjut Kirino sambil tetap berjalan meninggalkan Inazuma Tower

'**Lihatkan? Itu menandakan sepak bola akan hancur'**

"Aku tidak mau bermain sepak bola lagi…"

"Hanya memikirkannya saja membuatku takut"

'**Apa kalian masih mau mempertahankan sepak bola**_**—**_**'**

"Kenapa tadi aku bermain sepak bola?" Hikaru mengacak rambutnya sedikit menyesal

'—**Jika semua sudah menyerah, dan membenci sepak bola?'**

"Sepak bola itu tidak ada-apanya kecuali hal yang buruk" Kariya melewati Tsurugi dengan mudahnya

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian bisa jadi bersemangat seperti ini?" Sangoku melepas sarung tangannya, melemparkan ke belakang lalu ikut pergi dengan kawan-kawannya

'**Semua orang menjadi membenci sepak bola'**

"Oh Ternyata!" Seru Wondeba tiba-tiba

"Gelombang tadi itu, adalah Gelombang _Mind Control_!" Kata Wondeba lagi

"_Mind… Control_?" Tanya Aoi bingung, Akane yang ada dibelakangnya hanya bisa terkejut mendengar apa yang di katakan Wondeba tadi

"Cahaya yang ia tunjukkan ke kami dapat mengubah jalan pikiran seseorang" Jelas Wondeba singkat

"_Aku akan mengambil rasa antutiasme kalian pada sepak bola" _Masih jelas tadi saat Beta menyentuh tombol kuning pada _Sphere Device_-nya dan gelombang cahaya berwarna kuning menyinari mereka

"Lalu, apakah mereka kehilangan perasaan mereka terhadap sepak bola?" Tanya Aoi

'**Jadi kalian belum menyerah? Aku akan berikan sesuatu yang akan membuat kalian tercengang'**

"Tidak semudah yang seperti tadi" Tiba-tiba Aruno-_Hakase _datang dan membuat semua orang terkejut

"Mereka pasti mengubah perasaan mereka menjadi membenci sepak bola" jelas Aruno-_hakase_

'**Lho, bukannya sepak bola memang harus dibenci?'**

"Mereka… seolah-olah bisa sepenuhnya mengubah perasaan kita untuk sepak bola!" Kata Shindou

"Tapi saat seseorang sudah kewalahan oleh kekuatan lawan, dan terjatuh ke dalam jurang keputus asaan. Perasaan mereka akan melemah" jelas Wondeba

"Dengan melakukannya kepada mereka yang dalam keadaan seperti itu…"

"Tapi cahaya tadi juga mengenai kita, kenapa kita baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tsurugi

'**Iya juga, kenapa kalian masih tetap gigih untuk menyelamatkan sepak bola? **_**Baka**_**'**

"_Keshin_ yang awalnya adalah bentuk fisik dari kekuatan hati seseorang, mereka pasti menjadi perisai dan memantulkan cahaya _Mind Control_ tadi" Jelas Aruno-_Hakase _menjawab pertanyaan Tsurugi

"Jadi orang yang tidak memiliki _Keshin_ langsung terkena serangan" Kata Akane menimpali

"Dan membuat mereka membenci sepak bola" Lanjut Tsurugi

'**Yup! Benar sekali, sasuga naa~ Tsurugi'**

"Berapa lama mereka bisa bertahan?!" Tanya Shindou namun terputus—

"Tapi… Kenapa—"oleh sebuah suara mengunterupsi pembiaraan mereka, ya itu adalah suara captain mereka, Matsukaze Tenma

"—Kenapa kalian masih berusaha untuk menyelamatkan sepak bola? Jika semua orang sudah membencinya, jika sudah dilarang untuk melakukannya?" Tanya Tenma yang membuat semuanya terkejut

"T—Tenma?" Shinsuke terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tenma

"Sepak bola sudah dilarang, untuk apa kalian masih ingin mempertahankannya? Menyerah saja! Apapun tidak akan terjadi, sekeras apapun kalian berusaha, sepak bola tetap akan menghilang dari dunia ini" Kata Tenma sambil melepas ban captainnya membuangnya kesembarang arah lalu pergi dari tempat itu, meyusul teman-teman dan juga seniornya yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi

"Apa maksudnya ini Aruno-_Hakase_!? Bukannya kau bilang orang yang memiliki _Keshin_ tidak akan terpengaruh gelombang _Mind Control_ tersebut, tapi kenapa Tenma juga!?" Tanya Tsurugi, ia menatap Aruno-_Hakase _dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang kesal dan penuh rasa tidak percaya sama apa yang baru saja ia liha dan dengar

"Kenapa Tenma juga? Bukannya ia juga pengguna _Keshin_?" Tanya Shinsuke sambil menatap punggung Tenma yang mulai menghilang dari kejauhan

"_Hakase_! Adakah cara untuk mengembalikan mereka?" Tanya Nishiki

"_Mind Control_ adalah salah satu bagian dari hipnotis, jika kalian berhasil mengalahkan [Protocol Omega], kalian mungkin akan dapat cara untuk membatalkannya" Jelas Aruno-_Hakase_

"Mengalahkan mereka?" Tanya shinsuke

"Mereka bahkan baru saja mengalahkan kita!" Seru Midori

"Tapi tidak ada cara lain" balas Aruno-_Hakase_

"Juga selagi waktu yang terus berjalan mereka yang terkena _mind control, _Jika terlalu lama berdiam diri kebencian mereka terhadap sepak bola itu bisa menjadi kenyataan" Jelas Aruno-_Hakase_

"Tenma…" Tsurugi menatap langit yang mulai memalam (?)

'Kami tidak akan membuat kalian membenci sepak bola, kami akan menyelamatkan kalian' Batin Shinsuke menatap bintang yang bermunculan

"Tapi sebaiknya kalian pulang saja dulu, sudah malam" Kata Wondeba sambil menatap semua anggota _Raimon Eleven _yang tersisa, lalu merekapun pergi meninggalkan Fey dan Wondeba disana

"Kita juga sebaiknya pulang Fey" Kata Wondeba sambil masuk kedalam _caravan _diikuti Fey

"Padahal Tenma itu adalahya kau tau sendiri kan?"

"Kau juga berpikiran begitu ya Wondeba? Aku juga berpikiran hal yang sama… bagaimana bisa Tenma terkena serangan _mind control _dengan mudahnya"

"Ya sudah, kita bicarakan itu besok, yang penting ayo kita ke rumah Aki-san" Kata Wondeba sambil menuju kearah Rumah Aki

***_*_^_^ PEMBATAS CERITA *_*_^_^**

**Raimon's Soccer club**

"Sepak bola dilarang…" Shinsuke

"Sangoku dan teman-teman menghilang" Shindou

"Tenma juga jadi membenci sepak bola" Tsurugi

"Dengan jumlah anggota yang tidak memadai ini—"

"Minna…" Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, dilihatnya Otonashi Haruna berdiri dengan tatapn sendu

"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Endou-_Kantoku _jika ia masih hidup" Kata Otonashi yang jelas-jelas membuat semuanya kaget, merekapun masuk kedalam ruang club

"EHHHHHHHH!?"

"Endou-_Kantoku ga nakunatta?!_" Tanya Shinsuke

"_Dou you koto desuka?_" Tanya Shindou

"'_Dou you koto tte_?' bukannya kalian juga ikut ke pemakamannya kan?" Tanya Otonashi balik, ia membuka notebooknya memperlihatkan sebuah artikel yang berkaitan dengan meninggalnya Endou

"Satu bulan yang lalu, saat pertandingan persahabatan antara Jepang dan juga Amerika" Jelas Otonashi Sensei

"Itu bohong! Endou-_Kantoku _masih hidup!" Seru Shinsuke (Note: semua part Tenma untuk sementara dipindahkan ke Shinsuke harap maklum ^^)

"Shinsuke-kun?"

"Endou-_kantoku ga ikite iru…_" guman Otonashi tak percaya, Otonashi lalu menatap semua anggota yang ada disana

"_Ikite iru yo ne?_" Tanyanya

"Iya!" Jawab Shindou tegas,

"_Wakatta_" diapun menutup notebooknya

"Jika itu yang kau katakan, aku percaya" Lanjutnya

"Otonashi-_sensei, boku wa dareka wakarimashita?_" Tanya Fey sambil menatap Otonashi

"Eum… Fey-kun _to _Wondeba _you nee_? _Mirai kara yatte kita_" Kata Otonashi sambil tersenyum

"Ia masih ingat Fey dan Wondeba" kata Shinsuke

"Ini terlihat seperti kejadian yang menyangkut kehidupan Endou-_kantoku _saja yang di tulis ulang" Jelas Fey

"Eh apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shinsuke

"Sejarah berubah dengan sendirinya, agar tetap konsisten dengan situasi" Jelas Wondeba

"Disana tertulis Endou Mamoru meninggal, untuk menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia menghilang" Lanjut Wondeba

"Menyesuaikan dengan situasi?" Tanya Aoi

"Heum!" Sahut Akane big-fans-of-fiction-story

"Tak peduli berapa kali dijelaskan…" Midori memegang kepalanya

"Aku masih tetap tidak mengerti!" Nishiki melanjutkan kata-kata Midori yang terputus tadi

"Begitu ya, jadi Endou-_Kantoku _masih hidup, _yokatta_" kata Otonashi sambil menutup matanya

"Tapi mungkin tidak untuk waktu lama" Kata Fey menginterupsi

"Kalau kita tidak melakukan sesuatu segera, timeline ini akan berubah. Dan kematiannya bisa menjadi kenyataan"

"Tidak bisakah kita ubah lagi sejarahnya lagi?" Tanya Shinsuke

"Sangat susah untuk memperbaiki timeline yang sudah diubah sekali" Jelas Wondeba

"Tidak mungkin" Kata Otonashi terkejut

"Satu-satunya cara untuk mengakhiri ini adalah dengan mengalahkan [Protocol Omega 2.0]"

"Untuk menyelamatkan Endou-_kantoku_" Shinsuke

"Kita harus memperbaiki sejarah" Tsurugi

"Mengembalikan Sangoku dan kawan-kawan seperti semula" Shindou

"Sangoku-kun dan kawan-kawan?" Tanya Otonashi-Sensei, Shindoupun menceritakan semuanya

"_Mind Control_ _wa sakka ga kirai ni?_" Tanya Otonashi-sensei

"Bukan hanya itu… kita harus menyelamatkan Tenma" Kata Fey

"Tenma-kun?" Fey menceritakan semuana

"Tenma-kun tiba-tiba jadi membenci sepak bola?!" Otonashi kagetnya bukan main

"Dan itu tidak mungkin berasal dari mind control yang diaktifkan Beta" jelas Wondeba

"Kenapa kau yakin?" Tanya Tsurugi

"Karena Tenma adalah seorang _Keshin User_ terlebih lagi dia punya gen SSC atau yang biasa dibilang _Second Stage Children_" Jelas seseorang yang masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut

"Itu yang akan kau katakan 'kan?" Tanya orang itu yang tak lain adalah

"Eh? Gouenji-san?" Otonashi menatap Gouenji dengan tatapan aneh

"Kenapa Gouenji-san bisa ada disini?" Tanya Akane

"_Sou iu to omotta ze_, aku kesini karena aku berfikir kalian pasti kekurangan tempat berlatih karena larangan sepak bola yang dibuat oleh ulah El Dorado dengan Teamnya, [Protocol Omega]"

"Kau tau El Dorado?" Tanya Fey

"Bagaimana bisa?" Wondeba

"Mungkin Karena _bracelet_ ini" Gouenji menunjukkan sesuatu seperti gelang

"Itu _time bracelet_ yang sama seperti yang pernah digunakan Yuuichi-kun" Jelas Fey yang membuat Tsurugi menatapnya

"_Nii-san_?"

"Iya, kakakmu…" Jawab Fey

"Tunggu dulu Gouenji-san, tadi anda bilang Tenma itu _Second Stage Children_, apa itu?"

"Bisa dibilang anak-anak yang memiliki kekuatan diatas kemampuan manusia biasa" Jelas Gouenji

"Terus masalah tempat latihan, kau berkata seolah masih ada tempat untuk berlatih setelah sepak bola dilarang?" Tanya Wondeba

"Tentu saja aku punya"

"Dimana?" Tanya Shinsuke

"God Eden" Jawab Gouenji

"God Eden? Tempat apa itu?" Tanya Wondeba

"Tempat yang dulu [Fifth Sector] sempat gunakan untuk melatih anak-anak agar menjadi ultimate player" Jawab Gouenji

"Eh? 'Sempat'?" Tanya Tsurugi

"Ya God Eden ditutup sejak pertandingan melawam [Raimon], dan disana kalian tetap bisa main sepak bola" Kata Gouenji

"Hontou?" Tanya Shindou

"Tentu" Kata Gouenji membenarkan

"Kalau begitu, kita latihan sekarang!" Kata Wondeba bersemangat

'TENG NONG NENG NONG'

"Bel sekolah berbunyi—EHHH?! Chigoku! Chigoku!" Kata semua yang ada disana sambil pergi menuju kelas mereka masing-masing

***!*!***

"Tenma! Tenma!" Shinsuke mengejar sesosok pemua yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas 2-1 ya yang kita maksud adalah Tenma

"Ada apa Shinsuke?" Jawab Tenma, ia menatap Shinsuke sebentar, lalu tampaklah sebuah tanda aneh di lehernya

"Tenma? Kenapa kau membenci sepak bola?"

"Lho? Apa maksudmu? Aku tak tau—"Tanya Tenma, Shinsuke mengeha nafas berarti kemarin Tenma hanya Bo—

"—Tapi bukannya sepak bola memang **harus dibenci **ya?"—Hong, Tenma yang terus berjalan meninggalkan Shinsuke yang terpaku menatap Tenma lalu ikut ke kelas

"Tenma…"

"Kau kenapa?" Guman Shinsuke

***At Class***

Tenma menatap teman sebangkunya dengan tatapan datar, ya Tsurugi Kyousuke.

"Kenapa kalian yakin banget sih, sama apa yang kalian lakukan. Kalian tetap bermain sepak bola meskipun itu dilarang?"

"Justru sekarang ada yang ingin ku tanyakan, kenapa kau yang paling bersemangat untuk menyelamatkan sepak bola tiba-tiba begini?" Tsurugi balik menatap Tenma

"Karena aku baru sadar… kalau apa yang kita lakukan ini semuanya salah"

"APA MAKSUDMU TEN—"

"Ekhem, Tsurugi-san… maaf menganggu urusan anda, namun jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung" Kata Sensei yang membuat Tsurugi kembali terdiam

"Melindungi sepak bola adalah hal yang salah, ini berhubungan dengan _Second Stage Children_"

"_Second Stage Children_? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau" Tenma kembali menatap kearah papan tulis, kearah guru menjelaskan pelajaran kali ini

"Tenma…"

'Apa yang terjadi… padamu?' Tsurugi lalu kembali mem-focus-kan diri pada pelajaran

***_*_^_^ PEMBATAS CERITA ^_^_*_***

Seseorang menatap sebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti penjara, lau sekelompok orang datang dan menatapnya

"Kau yakin, dia bisa mengapus sepak bola?"

"Tentu… aku yakin, aku sangat membutuhkannya dan juga Alpha untuk membentuk Team terkuat El Dorado [Dark Chameleon]"

"Lakukan saja sesukamu" Orang-orang itupun pergi meninggalkan pemuda bertopeng itu

"_Yes, master_" Pintupun diterbuka, menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut bulat-bulat bagai dango

"_Hajimemashite, _Zanark Avalonic"

"_Kisama… dare?_"

"_Sou iu to omotta ze, boku wa_ Theta" Pemua tersebut—Theta tersenyum menatap Zanark

"Kau pasti bosan, ikutlah denganku… aku punya sesuatu yang menyenangkan"

"Apa itu?"

"Mereka adalah [Raimon] soccer club"

"[Raimon]?"

"Iya, [Raimon], aku yakin mereka pasti akan menghiburmu yang sedang dilanda kebosanan"

"Tapi kau harus mau masuk ke teamku, karena aku membutuhkanmu"

"_Omoshiroi…_ baiklah apa nama teammu?"

"[Dark Chameleon] aku juga akan merekrut semua kapten [Protocol Omega] dan tentu kau boleh menyumbangkan pemain juga, kami kekurangan defender dan midfielder"

"Baiklah…"

"Mohon bantuannya, kita akan mulai 'latihannya' sekarang" Kata Theta sambil pergi keluar dari sana.

"Aku akan menghancurkan sepak bola…"

**Raimon Junior High School**

"Jadi ini ya Raimon?"

"Siapa kalian?!"

"Kami adalah Tim terkuat dari El Dorado… [Dark Chameleon]" Jelas seseorang bertopeng— Theta

"Kau siapa?!"

"_Sou iu to omotta ze, Boku wa _Theta, [Dark Chameleon]_ no captain_"

"Apa-apaan ini" Shindou

"Padahal kami belum bisa mengalahkan [Protocol Omega 2.0]" Tsurugi

"Kurasa sudah tidak diperlukan lagi~"

"_Kono koe—masakka!—" _Shindou

"—Beta!?" Fey

"[Raimon] kami akan membuat kalian menyesal dan akan membenci sepak bola. Seperti teman-teman kalian yang sudah menyerah"

"_Game Time_!" Theta melempar _Sphere Device_ berwarna biru langit-nya keatas lalu

-Move Mode-

Mereka menghilang bersama pemain [Raimon] yang tersisa

**God Eden Stadium**

"Ini bukannya…" Shindou

"God Eden Stadium…" Lanjut Tsurugi

"Jadi kangeeen~~"

"Hei! Ini bukan saatnya untuk mengenang masa lalu" Theta menatap jijik mereka [Raimon] eleven

"Ini waktunya Soccer battle" Lanjut Zanark

"Soccer battle? Baiklah kami terima tantanganmu!"

***SOCCER BATTLE: START!***

"Yang bisa mengumpulkan gol terbanyak dalam waktu 45 menit, itu yang menang"

"Apa itu terlalu susah, mereka kan bisa dibilang lemah" Protes Gamma

"Justru akan sangat bagus, lagipula ini **mungkin **akan sangat menghibur lho, Gamma"

"Oh begitu ya, smart… aku setuju dengan itu"

"kalau begitu, kita butuh koki aneh itu lagi" kata Theta sambil mengunakan _Sphere Device_-nya

***Disuatu tempat***

"_Anata_! Bagaimana okonomiyaki-nya?" Tanya seorang wanita sambil memasuki dapur

"Sebentar lagi matang!" kata sang koki sambil menengok kearah wanita tadi, wanita tadipun kembali

"Nanananana" Tiba-tiba sebuah _Sphere Device _muncul dan membuatnya menghilang

"Oh iya _anata—_Eh? dia mengilang lagi! Baiklah yang ini biar aku saja yang urus!"

***Kembali ke God Eden***

"Wakh apa yang terjadi!? Bagaimana nanti nasib okonomiya—WAOO! Kali ini kita akan menyaksikan soccer battle antara [Raimon] melawan [Dark Chameleon] saa~ Hajimaru!"

-Priiiiiiiiitttttttttt!-

"Saa~ Kick Off" Theta memulai soccer battle dengan kick off ia memberi (?) bola ke Gamma

"Zanark!" Gamma mempass bola ke Zanark, lalu Zanark menendang bola dan diterima oleh Theta

"Kalian akan hancur…" tiba-tiba sekelumit cahaya kegelapan keluar dari balik punggung Theta membentuk sesuatu

"_Keshin_ ya…"

"[Demon Soldier! Pendragon]!"

"_Keshin _itu…" Fey tercekat saat melihat Keshin yang dikeluarkan Tenma

"Armed!" Tiba-tiba _Keshin_nya terpecah dan menyatu dengan tubuh Theta, ia pun menendang bola keatas

"Shoot Command 07!"

-Double Shoot-

Theta menendang bola tepat kearah gawang [Raimon] dimana Shinsuke menjaga disana

"[Planet Guardian God, Tinanius]!" Shinsuke mengeluarkan _Keshin_nya lalu menahan bola tersebut namun sayangnya

"Gyaaakh" Shinsuke tidak bisa menahan, lalu bola itu dengan mudahnya menjeblos gawang Raimon

Singkat kata Raimon tidak bisa menahan serangan-serangan mereka, sampai detik terakhir dari 45 menit yang dijanjikan

"Yak pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 15-0 untuk [Dark Chameleon]"

"Kekuatan mereka, apa-apaan tadi?" Tanya Fey bingung. Selama 45 menit mereka bisa mengumpulkan 15 gol, [Raimon] bahkan tak bisa mendapat bola sejak kick off

"Mereka menakutkan"

"Keshinnya juga kuat" Shindou melirik kearah dimana Theta berdiri dan bercanda-tawa dengan Gamma, _Ace Striker _di team itu terlihat seperti sangat dekat dengan Gamma, Shindou jadi teringat Tenma dan Tsurug

"Tapi Keshin itu…" Semua melihat kearah Fey

"Kau tahu keshin itu Fey?"

"Ya… aku dan Tenma pernah melihat Keshin itu… itu milik Yuuichu-kun"

"Apa? Itu tak mungkin! Niisan sudah lama tidak bermain sepak bola" Fey tercengang mendengarnya, benarkah? Tapi dia tau betuh kalau itu Keshin milik Yuuichi, Shindou pun segera mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum perdebatan terjadi antara Fey dan Tsurugi

"Entah kenapa tapi kayaknya Theta itu mirip seseorang ya?" Kata Shinsuke, ia menatap Theta yang sekarang sedang duduk di bangku cadangan, meminum air. Haah melihatnya membuat Shinsuke haus

"Kalian itu membosankan~" Kata Beta sambil mengembungkan pipinya, ia menatap member [Raimon] yang terus melihat kearah tanah, Theta mulai mendekat

"Jujur aku sangat kecewa dengan permainan kalian, aku jadi tambah bosan~"

"Kau—!"

"Aku harap nanti kalian bisa membuat kami terhibur, Beta…"

"Kenapa?"

"Hilangkan effect _mind control _pada pemain [Raimon]"

"Baiklah~"

"Semua sudah kembali seperti semula, sayang sekali kami masih bosan~ kuharap kalian bisa bertambah kuat, Terutama kau Tsurugi… baru pertama kali ini aku melihat _Ace Striker _yang **lemah** sepertimu, jaaa~"

-Move mode-

Mereka menghilang bagai debu, sangat cepat ditelan oleh bumi

"Kita kalah…"

"Kalau masih begini, bagaimana caranya kita bisa menyelamatkan sepak bola?" Tanya Shinsuke sambil melihat gawang God Eden

"Yasudah, ayo kita kembali…mungkin team [Raimon] yang sesungguhnya sudah kembali" Kata Fey sambil menatap kearah _caravan _yang Entah sejak kapan suah ada disana

"Iya"

**Raimon Soccer Club**

"_Minna_! Kalian kemana saja~" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut afro namun tidak disemuanya

"Sangoku-_senpai_!"Shinsuke berlari menuju _senpai_-nya

"Oh iya, sarung tanganku hilang, bagaimana ini?"

"Bukannya Hilang, kemarin _senpai_ ninggalin ini di ruang Ganti"

"Hua~ Minna! Kalian kemana saja tadi?" Tanya seseorang yang sangat familiar dan dia adalah

"TENMA!?"

"Eh kenapa? Kalian meneriaki Namaku seperti itu?" Tanya Tenma

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa" Jawab Shinsuke sambil tersenyum manis kearah Tenma

"Ou begitu ya, tapi sepak bola kan dilarang?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau sepak bola dilarang—" Kata-kata Tenma terputus

'Apa dia akan bilang 'Kenapa kalian tetap bermain sepak bola'?'

"Dimana kita akan latihan?" Tanya Tenma yang membuat semuanya (read: Shinsuke, Fey, Nishiki, Shindou, Tsurugi) bergubrak ria lalu menghela nafas lega, Ternyata Tenma sudah kembali seperti semula

"Iya juga, ya?"

"Bukannya ada God Eden? Kata si Gouenji atoapalahitunamanya kita masih bisa berlatih disana" Kata Wondeba yang membuat Tenma menatap Wondeba

"_Hontou?_" Tanya Tenma

"Iya…"

"Yosh! Ayo kita kesana!"

"Tenma… _Yokatta…_" Guman Shinsuke sambil menyusul Tenma untuk naik ke caravan yang udah ada Entah sejak kapan ada disana

'Rencana kali ini pasti berhasil' Rencana? Rencana apa yang sedang dipikirkan salah seorang yang ada di caravan tersebut

**God Eden**

"…" Disebuah lorong di God Eden Stadium tampak sesosok pemuda berambut coklat dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, ya dia Theta. Dia memasuki sebuah ruangan. Stadium dimana Theta pernah bermain melawan [Raimon] dalam soccer battle, ia berjongkok lalu menyentuh rumput pendek yang tertiup angin yang berhembus di stadium tertutup tersebut

.

.

.

**Theta's POV**

"_Nanda yo~ sono kanji?" _Aku menatap kearah pintu, aku merasa seperti ada orang lain yang ada disini selainku. Namun tak ada yang keluar

"Mungkin cuma perasaan ku saja" aku kembali ke posisiku semula, namun tiba-tiba—

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau dari El Dorado kan?" Aku terbelalak, lalu dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang. Tampak sesosok pria berumur 24 tahun berambut putih tulang da— _Chotto masakka_

_._

_._

.

.

"G—G—Gouenji…san" gumamku sambil menatap pria yang ada di depanku, semoga saja dia tak mendengar apa yang kukatakan

"Hm? Kau megenalku" S—shimatta! Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyembunyikan fakta kalau aku memang mengenalnya

"Aku… aku tak mengenalmu… aku hanya menebak namamu!" jawabku ragu-ragu, tak dipungkiri lagi… aku memang dari masa depan tapi aku tinggal disini sudah 10 tahun

"_Usotsuki… _Wajahmu mengatakan kau sudah mengenalku"

'Kuso…'

"Kalau aku tak mengenalku yang tak mengenalmu! Yasudah aku mau pergi dulu! _Jaa nee, _Gouenji-san!" Kataku sambil mulai mengambil _Sphere Device_-ku lalu menyentuh pelan tombol biru—

-Move Mode-

—Lalu menghilang dari pandangannya

**End of Theta's POV**

**Gouenji's POV**

"_Jaa nee, Gouenji-san!" _Kata-kata itu terngiang dipikiranku, suaranya tadi… dan juga perasaan ini… Entah kenapa saat aku melihat orang itu –yang Tsurugi bilang namanya Theta-

Aku merasa seperti sedang berbicara dengan Tenma…

"Kurasa itu tak mungkin—ah" aku melihat sesuatu yang mencolok di lapangan

"Ini kan—" aku mengambil lempengan berbentuk lempengan berwarna putih polos yang tergeletak di lapangan, aku swt

"_Nanda kore?" _Kupikir aku tau benda ini apa, mungkin aku bisa menanyakannya ke Fey atau Wondeba namun saat aku ingin memasukkan benda ini ke jaketku—

"GOUENJI-SAN!"—Tiba-tiba bocah bernama Theta itu muncul lagi, dia berlari kearahku lalu merebut benda yang ada di tanganku

"Jangan seenaknya mengambil barang milik orang sembarangan" -_- apa maksudnya, aku hanya mengambilnya dari lapangan

"Tapi aku liat sendiri kok! Gouenji-san ingin memasukkan ini ke kantung jaket milikmu kan?" Skakmat Ternyata dia tau niat jahatku, lumayan benda dari masa depan. Buat Koleksi (Gouenji: Author, aku ga ada bilang gitu lo -_- *ambil raket+bola tennis* AU: jyah kaya lo bisa maen tennis aja -_- Gouenji: *twich twich* makan ni Twist Serve! AU: *Duak!* Ittai~~ berani lho ya pake twist servenya Kochimae *plak* makan ni SUPER MEGATON WONDER DELUXE YAMA FUNKA SERVE! Gouenji: nama jurusnya alay udah ah! Lanjut aja ceritanya AU: ya ya deh! -3- servenya Kin-chan itu ga alay tau!)

"Yasudah! Aku harus pergi! Ntar dimarah Aniki, Jaa!" diapun menghilang setelah menempelkan benda aneh itu ke salah satu bagian wajahnya

"Ada apa dengan anak itu -_-" akupun pergi dari sana dan mencari anak-anak [Raimon] yang katanya udah sampai disini

**GUA –pas Inago movie-**

**Tenma's P.O.V**

"Kita harus bisa menggunakan Keshin Armed!" Aku menatap semua anggota [Raimon] yang ada di depan ku, kita harus menyelamatkan sakka bagaimanapun caranya!

"Ya! Dengan begitu mungkin kita bisa mengalahkan [Protocol Omega 2.0] bahkan [Dark Chameleon]" sahut Fey

'[Dark Chameleon] wo taose? Muri da yo~! Oretachi [Dark Chameleon] wa saikyo~'

"Kamu lagi mikirin apa Tenma?"

"Aku lagi mikirin gimana caranya buat bisa Kenshin Armed…"

TBC

Cuma campe cini dlu

REVIEW YA?


End file.
